finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Defense Techniques
Skill Tree Defender *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Increases the innate Defense the Guardian has. *Effect: The Guardian gains 5 Defense per Rank. Vigor *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Defender (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increases the maximum amount of VIT the Guardian has. *Effect: The Guardian gains permanently 5 VIT per Rank. Weapon Guard *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Defender (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 4 turns *Description: The Guardian sharpen their senses in order to parry attacks, which increases their chance to Block incoming attacks. *Effect: The Guardian increases their Block rate by 10% + 5% per additional Rank, being able to parry attacks with their weapon. Armoured Skin *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Defender (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Reduces the amount of damage that the Guardian will take when hit by a physical attack. *Effect: The Guardian raises their Defense by (1% * Defender Skill Rank) each Rank of Armoured Skin, for a maximum of 70% of Defense increase. Spirit Link *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Vigor (4), Armoured Skin (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Range: 1 cell per 2 Ranks *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Take a certain amount of physical damage from target ally for a short duration. *Effect: The Guardian takes 50% + 5% per additional Rank of the physical damage dealt to target ally. The damage reduction is calculated with the ally's Defense. Spirit Link will automatically break if the distance between the Guardian and the ally is out of Range. Fortified Soul *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Spirit Link (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 4 - 1 per additional Rank *Range: 1 cell + 0.5 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: If any ally next to the Guardian would faint from an attack, the Guardian can take the hit instead. *Effect: Whenever an ally would faint from an attack, being physical or magical, the Guardian can activate Fortified Soul and take the damage instead. This skill can be used at any time during the round. Armoured Technician *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Defense Techniques (12) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Guardian recovers Tech Points each time a successful Block occurs. *Effect: Armoured Technician permits the Guardian to recover 1 Tech Point per Rank each time they successfully Block an attack. Bulwark *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Defender (10) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Increase Defense of all allies in an area around the Guardian and heal a certain portion of Heath Points when cast. *Effect: The Guardian creates a Bulwark around him that increases their allies Defense by 2% of the Guardian's current Defense per Rank. When Bulwark is cast, the Guardian and all allies Health Points are restored by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 1 per additional Rank). The Area of Effect is 3 x 3 cells taking the Guardian as the centre. Unbreakable Soul *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Fortified Soul (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 8 *Cooldown: 10 turns *Duration: 2 turns *Description: The Guardian becomes invulnerable and takes no physical or magical damage for a short duration. *Effect: The Guardian will be granted Invulnerability, which makes him invulnerable to all physical and magical attacks. Once Unbreakable Soul ends, the Guardian becomes exhausted and will deal 50% less damage for 2 turns.